Various forms of line guiding signalling devices for fishing rods have been heretofore designed. However, most of these devices have not been constructed in a manner whereby they may be made of light spring construction and yet readily demountable from an associated rod. Further, previously known sping-type bite signalling devices for fishing rods have for the most part been cumbersome to use, or they have not been constructed in a manner to provide for appreciable lightly resisted downward line movement before the tension of the line depending downwardly therefrom is transferred to the associated rod end.
Examples of bite signalling devices including some of the basic structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,697,894, 3,057,105, 3,058,249, 3,143,822 and 3,529,375.